Fairytales and Faeries, There's a Difference
by weirdoonthecorner.10555
Summary: AU. Clary is an artist, a famous one at that. One day, after a large commission for the king, Clary is led to Faerie. She arrives to find everything looking totally normal and fine. But if you looked closer you could see the tiny, strong web of lies and rebellion in things. Objects, humans, faeries, didn't matter if you told half-truths, they are still half-lies.


**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Prologue**

Clarrissa Fairchild, or Clary Fray to friends and family, is an artist, a famous one at that. She has done many a piece for cathedrals, kings, noblemen, and merchants. She was the most sought after that she now had a permanent chamber in the King's Castle, or at least the castle of the lesser.

She and her family of four lived in the Palais du Petit, the castle for the less significant, that the King needed close to him, such as guards, lesser nobles and such.

"Mother, are you almost ready for the Winter Solstice Ball, we need to hurry if we don't want to be late!" the short, red-headed girl called throughout the small quarters.

That was Clary, she was small, covered in freckles and had long, curly red hair. She was wearing an emerald green ball gown and a matching mask.

And out of her room came Jocelyn, her mother, accompanied by her father, Luke, and Jonathon, her brother.

It was the Winter Solstice Ball. It was the grandest event of the Palais du Petit. Even the King attended.

This year, a piece of Clary's was being unveiled that she had been painting for weeks. She was _not_ going to be late.

Clary was watching the crowd from the stairs. She didn't know why, but somehow she had this feeling that she should be wary of something.

She was scanning the crowd when a man came up to her. He wore a mask of the same molten amber as his eyes.

"Would you tell me whom you are looking for, m'lady?" he spoke, his voice as graceful as the way he moved.

"I am not looking for anyone, m'lord. What brings you here?" she replied, curious.

"Would this lovely woman in front of me have a partner that has come with her?"

"Why would I? I am an artist. Never at home and always coated in paint. What do you think?"

"So, would you like to dance, lady?"

Unfortunately, it was at that moment the current King Wayland called for a moment.

"It is at thy King's pleasure that he may present to you this painter's work. She has drawn the Palais du Grande with the heavens opening up to caress thy King Wayland," the squire representing the King Spoke. "The King would like the artist to come to the dais."

"Sorry, kind sir, but I have to make my leave," I spoke to the golden man beside me, looking into those eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I heard as I walked towards the dais, but I never answered.

* * *

She was the one, that was Clarrissa Fairchild, the artist I was asked to search down after the last one died. She's supposedly better than da Vinci, but I doubt it.

But gods, she was beautiful. She had this red hair that tumbled down her back if it was let loose from the braid around her head. And freckles that were like stars across her skin. I was surprised when she said she did not have suitors lining up at her door.

But I had a job to do.

I quickly found my way around the palace as people went up to greet the famous artist. Her rooms were simple enough to get into, took me three seconds to pick the lock.

I placed the message on her bedside table and went down to the clearing to wait. I could even get Magnus up to keep me company, he was bound to be around somewhere. And I left, careful to make sure the rooms were locked up again.

* * *

The night was spent dancing for Clary. She couldn't hold in her excitement when the applause came. And the food, the food was the best thing she had ever tasted!

But the night ended, she didn't have to race home at midnight, fortunately, but she did, however, need to sleep. And so with that, she stepped from the fuzzy ballroom to the quiet corridor. When she reached her rooms, she felt something amiss. There weren't any signs of an intruder, but she decided to search her place anyway. Maybe it was just the way that the moon, which held no light, was letting the darkness seeped in through her window.

She searched each room but her bedrooms before she decided to retire and there she found a little note.

Come to the place where the walls meet the forest.

To the place where the trees grow thickest.

Where it may seem fairies are loudest.

To meet those of the highest.

This could mean anything! The bloody note doesn't make any form of sense, Clary thought to herself.

The note lay there on her bedside table as Clary tried to sleep. Whenever she was approaching sleep, the message came into her subconscious thoughts. She didn't sleep that night. In the morning, if you looked outside you could see a short, little redhead walking across the garden.

Clary looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, the first line obviously meant the forest that surrounded the castle. There were a couple of areas that she knew of, where the trees were thick and the area loud. She attempted a few areas before she determined to venture into the farthest portion of the forest. Clary ventured westward to discover a clearing, a clearing that seemed relatively strange. There was a stone in the center of the opening. It towered above her, one that seemed to go on eternally into the clouds. She detected a something behind her and grabbed for the knife in her breeches.

"Hello, I'm Magnus. I'm sure you're Clarrissa Fairchild?" The man that was now in front of me asked. He looked to be from another world. He was not at all from the likes of this land.

"I am Clarrissa Fairchild, but how would you know that? You don't look to be from here. If others were to see you, you would be ridiculed!" I exclaimed, not really sure what was going on.

"Jace and Monsieur Robert said you'd be here, and here you are. Whom shall you be... Biscuit?"

"Why would I be a biscuit?"

"You are thus nicknamed Biscuit! Okay, Biscuit, how are you?"

"I'm scared, Magnus. Weird people keep appearing first tonight and now you, what's going on?" She didn't know why she told him that. It was true, she could only just hold herself up, her legs were all wobbly. And the note and the golden man weren't helping.

She started to collapse, but she was caught in powerful arms.

"It's all right, just relax," a voice that was familiar. "We're going to tell you some very scary and necessary for you. Do you understand me Clarrissa?"

Soon, Clary was sitting against the stone tower, her brain felt like smooshed, it felt like sand, escaping and falling out of her hands like an hourglass.

She gave a small nod, even though she doesn't know what's going on.

"Is Clarrissa you the name given at birth?"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to say her name.

"We don't want to know it. Actually, it's better that we don't," Magnus said. "Keep that name a secret, it's best that no one knows that name, okay?"

She nodded again. Why the secrecy, she questioned her mind. It didn't come up with an answer.

"I'll explain when we get there. Can I have your consent to travel between realms?" Magnus asked.

Clary nodded, she didn't know why. In fact, her instincts told her to turn and run. But she couldn't.

"Here drink this water, you must be thirsty," Magnus spoke softly, holding a waterskin up to Clary's mouth.

The water was sweet on her tongue. Like chocolate, a delicacy she hadn't had in a few years. And that was the last thing she remembered, apart from the feeling of being dragged somewhere. Somewhere that was not Europe.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm me, you may address me as weirdo or weirdoonthecorner. I am a try to keep this thing level, maybe updating every fortnight or so on either Wednesdays, Saturdays, Sundays, or Fridays.**

 **A little about the story: I was searching for a new book on the online library when I come across this magnificently beautiful cover. I will always look into a book if the cover is interesting and pretty. Always. Anyway, and I look down at the blurb and I'm like, well shit, this looks amazing! And here I am re-reading the blurb of this book on my phone when it hits me. This idea for a fanfic. I started writing it and was like, I love this! And so this seems to be something I'm hoping to continue into the future. This is like the type of book I'd love to write for other people one day. Though not this exact idea. And just in case anyone gets mad at me about copyright laws and shit, I'm not following the storyline, actually, it's in faerie and involves an artist and war. That's where the similarities stop. But, yeah.**

 **See ya,**

 **weirdoonthecorner.**


End file.
